Back to december
by NenneCarl
Summary: "no me perdonará" –pensaba- y me aterraba.  Me había dicho que me amaba, pero eso no quería decir que me… que me perdonaba. Quería volver a estar con él.  Songfic basado en The way I loved you & Back to december de Taylor Swift. TH  :
1. The way I loved you

- ¡Esto no se volverá a repetir Jackson! –dijo ella encabronada como nunca antes la había visto, estaba metiendo cosas en su cartera, pero lo hacía tan rápido que apenas y veía que era, se paseaba de un lado para otro mientras yo simplemente la seguía.

- Por supuesto que no Ashley, te lo dije la primera vez que pasó, nunca se volverá a repetir, y nunca más ha pasado, tienes que creerme –no entendía por qué pensaba eso de mi, se me partía el corazón cada vez que ella desconfiaba de mi y ahora lo estaba haciendo nuevamente –Por favor Ashley, tienes que creerme –dije tomando su brazo y mirándola a los ojos, lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y pude sentir el nudo en mi garganta.

- Nunca más se volverá a repetir -susurro poniendo dulcemente su mano en mi mejilla, yo cerré mis ojos y negué con la cabeza, sentí como se acercaba a mí y besaba mi mejilla. Se sintió raro, frio… distante, no podía abrir mis ojos porque sabía que si los abría las lágrimas caerían. Su mano se alejo de mi cara y sentí sus pasos alejarse, y luego la puerta cerrarse. Caí de rodillas en el piso, puse mis manos en mi cara y comencé a llorar, como nunca antes lo había hecho, porque esta vez era enserio, eso sentía yo y no podía aceptarlo, esta vez no era mi culpa.

Jack se acercó a mí y comenzó a buscar mi cara, lo sabía, era un perro inteligente, él sabía lo que estaba pasando. Separé mis manos de la cara y se lanzó encima, lo acurruqué. No sabía qué hacer, que decir, tomé mi celular del bolsillo y escribí dos palabras para ella -_te amo – _y presioné enviar. No sabía qué respuesta esperar, no sabía siquiera si debía esperar una respuesta, pero llegó, tristemente llegó.

- Te amo –mas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas y me odiaba por ser tan jodidamente cobarde y estúpido.

_I took a chance, I took a shot__**aproveché la oportunidad, lo intenté **_

_And you might think i'm bulletproof, but i'm not | __**y quizá tú piensas que soy a prueba de balas, pero no lo soy**_

_You took a swing, I took it hard | __**tu atacaste y yo me defendí.**_

_And down here from the ground I see who you are | __**y **__**aquí, desde el suelo, veo quién eres**__**. **_

Fue la navidad y año nuevo más amargos que jamás en mi vida había tenido, mis amigos lo notaron pero no quisieron hacer preguntas al respecto, ellos sabían cómo estaba sufriendo y no estaban dispuestos a verme llorar y opacar sus noches por culpa de un torpe como yo.

- Es impresionante lo que una mujer puede lograr en uno –hablo Robert mientras se ponía a mi lado en el balcón a mirar la ciudad, me ofreció una cerveza pero no tenía ganas, eso sí es raro –pensé que ustedes durarían mucho mas que nosotros –sabía perfectamente a quién se refería, pero esto era distinto, para él y Kristen fue muy complicado estar juntos, ahora por fin lo estaban y no permitirían que nada se interponga entre ellos, tampoco nosotros, sus amigos dejaríamos que eso terminara, realmente se amaban.

- Sabía que duraríamos, realmente pensé que nunca terminaría –respondí, y era verdad, no tenía intención de que terminara, para nada, estaba… estoy enamorado.

- ¿Qué pasó?... no fue lo mismo que…

- No –lo corté, sabía de que estaba hablando y era obvio que no era por lo mismo, aunque ella si lo pensaba –después de lo que pasó con Nikki fue una vez, tu lo sabes, estaba ebrio, ella también, fue solo un beso, jamás podría hacerle lo mismo a Ashley, nunca, pero alguien la hace creer eso…

- Kellan –dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

- Lo mismo pienso yo, pero no se. No quiero creer algo así.

- ¡Ashley! –a voz de Kristen nos sacó de nuestra conversación y me voltee hacia la entrada del departamento. El mundo se me vino encima, todo, un nudo en la garganta que apenas me dejaba respirar. Recordé de inmediato aquel 13 de diciembre y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ella aún no me había visto.

- Bastardo –susurro Robert y no había entendido a que se refería hasta que lo vi, hasta que los vi, estaban tomados de la mano, Kellan y Ashley estaban juntos.


	2. I'd go back to December

Entré al cuarto y tomé mi chaqueta, besé en la mejilla a Elizabeth y a Rachel, me giré hacía la puerta y entonces encontré sus ojos fijos en los míos, traté de ignorarla, pero me fue imposible, me puse la chaqueta y caminé hacia la puerta sin despegar mi vista de la de ella.

- Espera –dijo moviendo sus labios, sin siquiera emitir sonido y me quedé quieto, esperando, la verdad no se qué. Comenzó a caminar hacia mi pero él la detuvo.

- Vamos –dijo él y besó sus labios, miré inmediatamente el piso y seguí caminando hasta la puerta y salí, busqué en mis bolsillos las llaves del carro hasta que sentí que alguien venía tras de mí.

"que no sea ella que no sea ella" _–pensé-. _Y por suerte no era.

- No lo puedo creer –la voz de Kristen me tranquilizó, en parte.

- Apesta –le respondió Rob y me quede quieto, sentí la mano de Rob en mi hombro y seguí caminando.

Los llevé hasta su casa, pero el camino hasta ella fue en absoluto silencio, podía sentir que ambos me apoyaban, sin embargo ninguno lo decía, pero se sentía bien. Ellos eran mis amigos y su apoyo se sentía bien.

Kristen besó mi mejilla y se adentró en el edificio.

- Solo ignóralo, ambos sabemos que no vale nada –miré hacia adelante. –tu sabes que no hablo de ella –se refería a Kellan y lo entendía bien. Al otro día me había decidido a algo, simplemente esperaba que diera resultado. Mi celular vibro, era un mensaje y no pude evitar sonreír como un bobo cuando vi de quien era.

- Gracias – las había recibido. Me había prometido no darme por vencido, y no lo haría, las rosas eran lo primero. Le habían llegado y de seguro le habían gustado.

-Feliz cumpleaños compañero –dije en cuanto Taylor contesto su celular, cumplía sus 18 años y no podía no llamarlo.

- Gracias Jackson –estuvimos conversando un rato mientras yo preparaba algo para desayunar. –Te espero hoy, en mi casa a las 8, estarán todos –"todos", solo pensaba en ella…

- Ella… -no pude terminar pero él entendió de todos modos.

- No lo se –dijo ahora más bajo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, pero sentía que apenas habían sido dos días.

- Allí estaré amigo –corté el teléfono y me senté a comer, Jack estaba en su cama, desde ese día él ya no era el mismo y honestamente yo tampoco, ambos la extrañábamos y no podíamos evitarlo.

Estuve todo el día en casa, haciendo nada, literalmente, estaba tirado en mi cama escuchando, creo, música, ni siquiera estaba seguro de eso. Rob me llamó para preguntarme si nos veíamos hoy, lo había olvidado.

- Claro –respondí, dijo que él pasaría por mi junto a Kristen, eso me ponía feliz, desde esa noche no los veía, un calosfrío recorrió mi cuerpo al recordar esa noche. Me metí a la ducha y estuve allí mucho rato, sintiendo el agua caer por mi cuerpo, se sentía bien, relajante.

Estaba alimentando a Jack cuando mi celular sonó, era Rob, estaban esperándome abajo. Me despedí de Jack, tomé mis cosas y salí del apartamento. Me subí al carro y nos fuimos directo a la casa de Taylor, esta vez el viaje fue conversando, me reí mucho, no podía evitarlo, este par era lo máximo.

- Siento que soy quién toca el violín –dije suspirando y los tres estallamos en carcajadas.

- Eres mi amante oficial, Rob ya lo sabe.

- Si, lo tengo asumido –volvimos a reír.

- Olvidé comprarle un regalo a Taylor –dije cambiando totalmente de tema, ellos se miraron y Kristen me pasó una cajita.

- Lo supusimos –se encogió de hombros y yo me sentí incómodo.

- Si mami –reímos nuevamente.

En cuanto entramos a la casa de Taylor él se nos acerco, lo abrazamos y le deseamos un feliz cumpleaños. Rob y Kris se me perdieron de inmediato, me sentía solo y con ganas de irme. Pero entonces tenía que aparecer, ella, se veía hermosa, como siempre, radiante. Perfecta. Me vió, lo sé porque comenzó a caminar hacia mi, pero cuando encontré sus ojos se dio media vuelta.

- Jackson –su voz era dulce y sus brazos me aprisionaron, sonreí.

- Querida Taylor Swift .me voltee para abrazarla. –déjame adivinar, una linda fiesta organizada por ti para tu muchacho ¿verdad? –ella se encogió de hombros, yo me reí.

- Tu sabes cómo soy –dijo ella riendo y yo solo asentí. –ella esa aquí –susurro cambiando de tema totalmente, yo mire el suelo y ella tomó mi mano.

- Lo sé, la vi.

- Lo siento –dijo ella, besó mi mejilla y se fue, me entristecí hasta que entendí por qué se había ido.

- Creo que… es necesario que… Jackson tenemos que hablar -levanté la mirada y la vi mirando el suelo, caminé hacía el patio delantero de la casa y, por suerte estaba vacío.

El típico silencio incómodo inundo el espacio que había entre nosotros, yo le estaba dando la espalda, sabía que si la miraba… no terminaría bien.

- Jackson yo… -podía sentir el nerviosismo en su voz, de nuevo el silencio nos invadió, como me gustaría en este momento no ser tan cobarde, tan pendejo y orgulloso. Un sollozo me sacó de mis pensamientos, me giré par a mirarla pero ella estaba viendo el suelo, me acerqué a ella y acuné su cara en mis manos, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. – No tienes idea lo horrible que ha sido todo este tiempo sin ti Jacki –sentí ganas de llorar, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me decía así, que _ella_ no me decía así.

- Te amo –susurre y pude sentir como una lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla.

- Quiero volver a aquel diciembre Jackie.

_**~Ashley~**_

_Your guard is up and I know why.| __**estas en guardia y sé por qué**_

_Cause the last time you saw me | __**porque la última vez que me viste**_

_Is still burned in the back of your mind. __**sigue grabada en tu mente.**_

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die. __**tu me diste rosas, y yo las deje ahí hasta morir.**_

_**(…) **__So this is me swallowing my pride, | __**así que estoy aquí tragándome mi orgullo **_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night | __**delante de ti diciéndote que me arrepiento de **__**aquella noche**_

_And I go back to December all the time.| __**y que vuelvo a Diciembre todo el tiempo.**_

_Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, |__** Resulta que mi libertad no es nada mas que extrañarte **_

_Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.| __**deseando que me hubiese dado cuenta de lo que **__**tenía cuando aún eras mío.**_

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right. __**volvería a diciembre, para cambiarlo **__**y hacerlo bien**_

_I go back to December all the time. __**Vuelvo a diciembre todo el tiempo.**_

_**(**__**…) **__And I think about summer, all the beautiful times|__** y recuerdo aquel verano, aquellos bonitos momentos**_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side | __**que te veía reír desde el asiento del pasajero**_

_Realized that I loved you in the fall. __**me di cuenta de que te amaba en otoño**_

_Then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind… __**entonces vino el frío, los días oscuros **__**cuando el miedo entró en mi mente…**_

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye… __**me diste todo tu amor y todo lo que te dí, **__**fue mi adiós…**_

No podía dejar de mirar el suelo, me aterraba mirarlo a los ojos, todo lo que había pasado… me daba miedo que no me perdonara. Pero sentía sus manos sobre mi cara, sentía sus sollozos y sentía como las lágrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojo. "no me perdonará" –_pensaba_- y me aterraba. Me había dicho que me amaba, pero eso no quería decir que me… que me perdonaba. Quería volver a estar con él.

- Te amo –le respondí y mi voz se volvió a quebrar, volví a llorar. Sus manos pusieron fuerza sobre mi cara, obligándome a mirarlo, entonces lo vi, ese par de ojos verdes que yo tanto amaba, ahora rojos por las lágrimas. –Lo siento… sé que no fue culpa, sé que no mentiste –sonrió, pero complacido porque esta vez sabía la verdad y no dudaba de él, lo conocía y sabía que eso quería decir.

- Jack te extraña –susurró, mostré una sonrisa y él también, me acerqué mas a él y puse mis manos en su cintura, con miedo de que me rechazara, él perdió sus manos en mi cabello y yo me apegué mas a él –volvamos a aquel diciembre –respondió y me besó. Fue el beso más dulce de todos, inclusive más dulce que nuestro primer beso real… era hermoso… es hermoso.


End file.
